1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As conventional technologies related to the present invention, the following technologies are disclosed in JP-A No. 183549/2007 and JP-A No. 58921/1999(H11). JP-A No. 183549/2007 describes a printing apparatus comprising: a stage where a plurality of printing plates scribed into patterns to be formed and a substrate for forming the patterns are located; a plurality of printing nozzles for applying pattern materials respectively; a plurality of print rolls the peripheries of which are coated with the pattern materials by using the printing nozzles, partially transcribing the pattern materials to protrusions of the printing plates via the printing plates located on the stage and thereafter transcribing remaining pattern materials to the substrate; and a washer placed movably for washing the printing plates. JP-A No. 58921/1999(H11) describes a technology comprising the processes of: forming a coated face by coating a silicone rubber face with a resin; pressing a relief printing plate formed into a predetermined shape onto the coated face, transcribing the resin to the protrusions of the relief printing plate, and removing the resin; and transcribing the resin remaining on the coated face to a substrate.
A problem of a conventional printing apparatus has been that, since a printing plate is washed by spraying a cleaning agent from above the printing plate, ink gets in the recesses of the printing plate and the board is hardly washed with a high degree of cleanliness.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus and a printing method capable of washing a printing plate with a high degree of cleanliness.